Quiero un sapo
by the brunette girl
Summary: OneShot. La pequeña Bella quiere encontrar un sapo para besarlo, que este se convierta en principe, casarse con el y ser felices por siempre, ¿Lo lograra?. Todos Humanos.


******Los personajes no son mios (ni siquiera Edawrd :( ) Son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo escribi la historia :D **

**--------------**

**Quiero un sapo**

**Bella Pv**

Hoy en el colegio nos habían contado el cuento de "_El príncipe sapo"_. Trataba sobre una princesa que le daba un beso a un sapo y se convertía en príncipe y se casaban y eran felices por siempre. Ahora estaba en casa comiendo galletitas recién hechas por mi mami. Me dio curiosidad, ¿Yo era una princesa?

-Mami, ¿yo soy una princesa?-pregunte

-Claro, eres mi princesa- dijo mi mami y me dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Entonces, si yo soy una princesa, ¿si beso a un sapo se convierte en príncipe?-estaba tan emocionada, si me decía que si, iría a buscar un sapo, ¡YA!

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Bells?-me dijo mi mami riéndose, yo no le veía gracia.

-Hoy nos contaron ese cuento mami-dije como si fuera lo más obvio, ¡pero es lo más obvio!- ¿Si beso a un sapo se convierte en príncipe?- repetí, ansiosa.

-No tienes que besar a un sapo, solo tienes que buscar bien a tu príncipe azul- me respondió. Cruce mis brazos, ella no decía la verdad. Salí al jardín de mi casa buscando un sapo pero no lo encontraba, tal vez si se lo pedía a mi mami como mascota lo podría besar y se convertiría en príncipe y nos casaríamos, como en el cuento.

-¡Mami!-grite- ¿puedo tener un sapo como mascota?- le dije haciendo carita de perrito mojado.

-No nena, ya sé que lo quieres para darle un beso, no funcionara. Nada de sapos en casa- Oww, ¡que mala era!

Salí al jardín aun más enojada, y antes que diera un paso más, sentí que había algo bajo mi pie. Lo quite y vi, ¡Era un sapo! Lo cogí y corrí detrás de un árbol, si mi mami me veía con él me lo quitaría.

-Está bien príncipe, no te preocupes. Te daré un besito y te convertirás en humano, nos casaremos y viviremos felices por siempre, ¿Vale?- el sapo verde me miro con sus horribles y grandes ojos. Seria asqueroso, pero lo haría por el bien del príncipe. Estire mis labios como cuando le iba a dar un besito a mi papi y bese la cabeza del pegajoso sapo. Deje mis ojos cerrados hasta que note que el sapo no estaba en mis manos, ¡Tal vez ya se convirtió en príncipe! Cuando abrí mis ojos completamente encontré a un niño muy lindo mirándome con cara de asco. ¡Ese era el príncipe! Sonreí y lo abrace

-¡Ahora nos casaremos!- grite emocionada.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundido.

-Pues que tú eras un sapo y yo te bese y ahora tú te casas conmigo- le dije rápido-o, ¿es que no quieres casarte conmigo, príncipe?- estaba triste, tal vez yo era fea.

-Si, si quiero casarme contigo, eres muy bonita. Pero yo no era un sapo- sonrió, una sonrisa como de lado, era bonita.

-Claro que si lo eras tontito, no tienes que negar nada. Ahora voy a decirle a mi mami que yo tenía razón- dije orgullosa.

-¿No nos íbamos a casar?

-Pues claro que si, después de que le diga a mi mami que yo tenía razón- lo cogí de la mano y lo arraste hasta mi casa. Cuando mi mami vio que tenía al príncipe cogido de la mano, abrió los ojos mucho.

-¿Quién es ese niño Bella?

-El es mi príncipe…-oops, no se su nombre.

-Edward- respondió

-El era un sapo que había en el jardín, yo lo bese y se convirtió en príncipe y ahora nos vamos a casar. Mami, ¿tengo vestidos blancos?

-Si- dije ella todavía sorprendida.

-Yo voy a decirle a mi mama que me peine para casarme contigo, princesa Bella.- levanto sus ojos, como si estuviera pensando- no tenemos anillos.- puso carita triste.

-Tranquilo, tengo anillos que salen en el Kinder Sorpresa **(1)**, esos servirán.

-¡Si!- el salió corriendo a la casa del lado, seguramente para que su mama lo peinara.

-¡Mami, arréglame, quiero estar bonita para casarme!

Mi mami me ayudo a ponerme un lindo vestido blanco. Me peino y me puso mi coronita. Me asome a la ventana de mi cuarto y vi a mi príncipe peinado en el jardín. También estaban una niña y un niño de cabello negro, una señora muy bonita y un señor que parecía sacado de las películas que veía mi mami. Baje corriendo y cuando me asome a la puerta el niño grande de pelo negro empezó a tararear la canción que ponen cuando se va a casar alguien. Comencé a caminar y vi detrás a mi mami con los dos anillos sobre la pequeña almohada en forma de corazón que decía "Te amo" que ella bordo para mi cumpleaños. Cuando llegue al lado del príncipe, el me dio las flores y nos tomamos de la mano.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para…-comenzó el señor rubio actor de cine.

-Papi, sáltate eso, pásate a lo del sí quiero- dijo la niña del cabello negro despeinado en puntitas.

-Vale- suspiro- Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿aceptas como esposa a la Princesa Bella, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto.

-¡Si!-grito.

-emm…Princesa…-vi como mi mami le susurraba algo, el señor sonrió- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas como esposo al Príncipe Edward, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto- sonreí. Mi mami nos alcanzo los anillos, Edward me puso el mío y yo le puse el de él en su dedo grosero **(2)**, porque sabía que mi mami tenía ahí el anillo que mi papi le dio cuando se casaron

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Me sonrojé, todo el mundo nos estaba viendo, y Edward me iba a dar un besito. Se acerco a mí y me dio un piquito en los labios y se aparto rápido. Había sido bonito. Los dos sonreímos y nos cogimos de la mano. Corrimos por todo el jardín hasta mi casa del árbol.

-Ahora esta va a ser nuestra casa- le dije, subimos y hablamos mucho.

Mi sapo era divertido

---------

_17 años después…_

Estábamos en casa viendo la película de _"La princesa y el sapo". _Después de casarnos, andábamos juntos como chicles. Luego comprendí que Edward no era un sapo, solo mi nuevo vecino. Nos graduamos juntos de la preparatoria y de la universidad. Nuestros añillos de la boda no-oficial ya no nos quedaban, por lo que decidimos colgarlos en unas cadenas que usábamos siempre. Nos casamos y ahora vivimos en una pequeña cabaña cerca de nuestras casas.

-Debió ser asqueroso para ti besar a ese horrendo sapo- comento Edward, y por el vaivén de su pecho, adivine que se estaba riendo.

-Ugh, era viscoso y pegajoso, pero sirvió, porque apareciste tú- le respondí.

-Entonces sigues pensando que soy un sapo- afirmo

-Pues claro, eres mi hermoso sapo azul- reí

**Fin :)**

------

**(1) Kinder Sorpresa: una especie de huevo de chocolate que por dentro tiene sorpresas y juguetes pequeños que armas. Te lo compran una vez al mes porque según tus padres "es muy caro" ¬¬.**

**(2) Dedo grosero: ya sabes, el del centro, el corazón, el de la pistola, ¡el grosero!. Lo puse porque así dice mi hermana y me causa gracia.**

_Vale, aqui esta uno de mis disparates, me inspire en la peli de "la princesa y el sapo", es muy bonita (Awww)_

_Cabe aclarar que al principio Bella tiene 6 años y Edward 7, y despues Bella esta con 23 y Edward con 24!_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Review?_

_Besos, Morita_


End file.
